Remember
by Lady Katerina1
Summary: Didn't want to make it G. I've got three chapters written and one in the process, and theres to be 24 chapters. -_-;; I've been thinking and reasearching for a while now, and this might be my first real plot fic! I dunno, I don't read my own work.
1. Default Chapter

**Prequel  
**

  
  
Comments: Man, I worked on this for the longest time. It all started as a ZellxNida, if you'll believe that, and I wanted to put Nida in the orphanage. The only way to do that was to have Irvine have had a GF previously, although he states otherwise, and to have Nida have had a GF as well. You'll note how Zell and Nida share a bed -_-'. Anyway, after I thought up how to do that, I realized I could put anyone I wanted in. I chose Nida, (duh) Xu, Fujin, Raijin, and lastly I said why not? Rinoa. I knew, after I put her in, that I'd have to have a good reason Rin's in the orphanage, and there is, and I can make it fit with the game, or else I'd prolly get flamed. ^,^' Aaaanyway, It took me a while just to figure out which GF everyone had (based on who I junctioned them with in the game and the personality of the character) And it took me a lot of research to write this too. So everyone be proud! I will tell you, I'm not going to develop any relationships between the characters fully. Except for Squall and Rinoa, because of the game. There is a ZellxNida hinting, duh...theres a definate QuistisxXu (that..looks kinda weird...) in Chapter Ten, mind you, I don't write lemons, there's just a kissing scene. Theres the IrvinexSelphie and a FujinxSeifer...I saw a RaijinxXu at one point but I left it alone. Thats...not happening in my fic. But I told you, beyond Xu kissing Quistis and Squall and Rinoa developing like they did in the game, I'm not turning this into a relationship fic. Needless to say, this fic is now about how the GF's affect peoples memories in FF8. Enjoy!   
****** Just to tell you, up until Chapter Seven everyone's six, turning seven, except for Quistis, and Raijin, who are seven, turning eight, Xu, whos eight on nine and of course, Ellone is ten or eleven. (Oh! I was just informed on how to properly pronounce her name! It's Ell-ou-ne...I'm used to saying Ell-ohn...This is going to take some adjusting to.....) We're starting off in March, right after Rin's B-day (March 3rd) and up until Quistis' (October 4th).I told you I did a lot of reasearch ^,^'********  
  
Birthdays:  
Squall- August 23-Leo  
Seifer- December 22nd-Capricorn  
Rinoa-March 3rd-Pisces  
Xu- we never know this, but I made it April 23st-Taurus  
Quistis- October 4th-Libra  
Zell-March 17th-Pisces  
Selphie-July 16th-Cancer  
Irvine- November 24th-Libra  
Nida-we never know this, but I made it September 19th-Virgo  
Fujin-we never know this, but I made it May 28th-Gemini  
Raijin-we never know this, but I made it December 3rd-Saggitarius  
  
((Notes;almost everyone fits, Fujin doesn't ~I gave her my birthday~, Quisty definately doesn't portray a Libra... Rin and Selphie really should both be Gemini,but their signs do work, and we all know they only made Squall a Leo because of the Squall <=>Lion connections. He's more of a Virgo -_-;;))   
  
List of Chapters:  
Part I: The Orphanage  
1) Refugees, Dancing and a rousing game of Candyland (March)  
2) Shiva emerges (April)  
3) Angelo and Leviathan (May)  
4) Posse (June)  
5) Cute and Carnivorus (July)  
6) Fire and Reliability (August)  
7) Song for the Sweet (September-October)  
Part II: Hit the fast forward button and the Deja-Vu radar (8 years later)  
8) Tattoos and Detention (March)  
9) Helping hand (April)  
10) Instructing becomes her (May)  
11) Scarings and Stealings (June)  
12) Dollet Mission (July)  
13) Dancing Again (July)  
14) Experiments (August)  
Part III: You give me Memories   
15)Timber; a train and an old friend  
16)A grand parade and a breakdown  
17)Torture opens eyes  
18)Concert Masters  
19)You give me Memories  
21)Esther and beyond   
22)Adel and Ultimecia  
Part IV:Epilouge   
23) Odine  
24) Sigh of releif  



	2. Chapter One, Refugees, Dancing, and a Ro...

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8...or Green Crayola crayons...or Candyland...or Fisher Price Pianos..or sweet, cuddly fluffy-chocobo sounding songs....T-Boards (aww...mannnn..I want one!!)..The song Eyes On Me......blah blah dun sue me....^.^' Oh! Lil poems 'fore each chapter belong to me!  
  
**_ Remember_**  
  
A memory floating   
on the frothing wind stirs   
the heart   
in places unknown  
and I  
see it cascading down upon the world  
to get caught in   
spaces between wrong and right  
to get stuck in  
places between our hearts  
between our love  
lettering swirls around us and I   
notice  
how wrong we are, and how incredibly right.  
  
**_Chapter One: Refugees, Dancing and a rousing game of Candyland  
March_**  
  
  
Edea Kramer glanced nervously out the doorway, waiting for her visitors to arrive.She grimaced at the thought. 'Visitors? More like refugees...' When the car pulled up, she beconned them hurriedly inside.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Caraway, please, come inside, quickly!"  
  
The stiff general and the innocent looking singer passed timidly through the door way. Edea peered fawningly at the child in Julia Caraway's arms. "Her name is Rinoa, she's just turned five." said Julia softly. Edea smiled. "She'll get along *wonderfully* with the others, I'm sure. Needless to say you'll be staying with us?" Mr.Caraway nodded, turning to Cid Kramer, who had been standing behind Edea."We're...*extremely* grateful for your hospitality, Cid." Cid laughed jovially "Anything for an old army collegue! Now, *how* about getting you settled in?"  
  
Ellone peered out of the doorway into the room. Seeing the new people, she turned. "Quisty! They're *here*!" The small blonde nodded and shook Selphie,the tiny girl asleep next to her. "Sephy! Wake up!" The brunnette nodded sleepily "Booyaka..." she mumbled, allowing herself to be dragged out of bed. After pulling Selphie into a decently rumpled yellow jumper, Quistis sprang up to poke Fujin in the side."Fuu-chan, they're *here*!" The silver haired girl stirred, and adjusting the tiny eyepatch, she jumped up and out of bed. "ALREADY?" Xu rose from beside her. "Yeah,Matwon just told us yesterday they were coming!" Ellone nodded, "I know." Xu turned to Fujin "How is it, Fuu-chan?" Fujin touched her eyepatch tenderly "ALRIGHT..." she said with a sigh. Her eye had been ruined in an accident a while ago, involving firecrackers. The children were no longer allowed to play with them. Edea had healed Fujin to the best of her ability, but had been unable to save the eye. Ellone stood in silence for a minute, remembering. Then suddenly she spoke up "*C'mon* you guys, lets go!"   
  
Irvine tackled Seifer. "Gimme back my *hat* yoo big bully!" Seifer held the crumpled cowboy hat out of little Irvine's reach. Zell grabbed it from Seifer, fixed it and placed it on his head.The blond scowled, still wrestling with Irvine. "Raijin, get it back from Chickenwuss!" the large boy obliged, grabbing it and climbing up to Squall's bunk. Zell leaped up, trying to grab it back. "Whatever..." said Squall, chewing thoughtfully on a green Crayola crayon. Nida sat behind him,quietly, peering at the work of art in progress on Squalls lap. Fujin entered "GUESTS!" she hissed, reaching up and holding out her hand to Raijin for the hat. Raijin handed it over, and Fujin pushed it onto Irvines head, dragging him and Zell out to the main room. Squall, Seifer, Nida, and Raijin scrambled out behind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rinoa's eyes went wide as the large group of children paraded out before her.Selphie,   
now awake, crawled out from behind Ellone, extended her hand, and giggled "Hiya! I'm Sephy! Hoo r yoo?" "Rinoa." The small girl said, a smile spilling out across her face.Everyone else looked awedly at the newcomer. Edea smiled and led the older Caraways out of the room "We'll let them get to know each other." she paused a second and called back over her shoulder "Ellone, Quistis, and Nida are in charge!"   
  
Seifer scowled "Thats not *fair*!!" He hefted his makeshift cardboard blade, a symbol of power to the kids, even if he hadn't been put in charge. Ellone sat down on the small couch next to Rinoa, and Squall climbed up into her lap. Nida folded himself neatly at her feet, and Zell curled up next to him. Everyone else made a small semi-circle around them, ready to interrogate the new girl.  
  
"REASON?" Fujin asked, kindly, the coldness in her voice lost for a moment. Rinoa hesitated, a bit."Uh...Well...I think....Mommy and Daddy r in twoble..." she said with a sigh.Seifer put down the blade "What *kinda* trouble?" he asked curiously. "Dunno." Rinoa answered. Seifer leaned in closer. "Yoo gotta know a little..."  
  
Fujin shifted uncomfortably, she obviously didn't like all the attention Seifer was giving the new girl. Seifer seemed to notice and pulled Fujin into his lap. The small one-eyed girl grinned. '~That's better.~'  
  
Rinoa shrugged "I don't." Zell looked at her for a moment, and sensing her unease he smiled " 'Nuff 'bout this!" He said "Shes stayin' here, rite' ?" Ellone nodded "Uh-huh, she is, for 'leasta week." Nida chimed in " Yoo liketa' color? Play Candyland?" Raijin groaned "He's gunna make us play Candyland *again*! Thats not right, ya know?"  
  
Selphie giggled and Nida blushed "I was *just* askin'...I dunno what Galbadian girls liketa' do..." Apparently, it was uncool to like to play Candyland. Rinoa piped up, being protective of the little boy she had just met. "I *do* like Candyland...but I like dress-up better." Zells eyes sparkled, and Seifer noticed. He broke out into loud guffaws "Chickenwuss likes dress-up too!" Irvine snickered "Leave him alone!" he cried, trying to hide his laughter. Zell began to cry. "S'okay!" said Xu, patting his back."Shush!" said Quistis,"*Now* we're playing Candyland!" Groans were heard, but Quistis went and got the game anyway. She divided them into teams of three, Ellone, Squall, and Rinoa, Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin, Nida, Zell, and Selphie,and Herself, Irvine and Xu.   
  
The game was uneventful, really. Zell cried upon landing on the 'Gooey Gumdrop' space,though Selphie found it funny. Seifer received the 'Princess Lollypop' card early in the game, only to get stuck in the 'Molasses swamp' and Squall and Rinoa went on to win, oddly enough getting primarily purple cards throughout whole game. Xu laughed when they won, her team still vying for a blue card to get her out of the 'Lollypop woods'.  
  
"That was *fun*!" said Rinoa, yawning a bit. Squall climbed back up into Ellone's lap   
"M'tired, Sis..." he said, cuddling up to her. Nida took Zells' hand and led him into the bedroom for a story, and Selphie was already out like a light, snoozing in Irvine's lap.   
  
Ellone, after carrying a half-asleep Squall to his bunk, dragged the others to their beds, not including Seifer and Raijin,the boys being too "grown up" for naps, and Xu and Fujin, who had given up their shared bunk for Rinoa. Nida had lulled Zell to sleep easily, and both lay in their bunk together. Quistis stayed up and read,she had Selphie to deal with, the peppy brunette could roll over the bunk anytime during sleep.Rinoa slept fitfully, and Squall and Irvine napped ((A/N: Separately. I'm a Yaoi fan, but in my opinion, you just can't make Squall gay.))alone and undaunted from dreamland. Ellone looked smilingly at Seifer and Raijin, ones sleepy head on the others' shoulder, and Fujin and Xu curled up in their laps. Kids were so cute..especially her "Brothers and Sisters". It was a shame she would have to leave them so soon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Selphie awoke late that afternoon with a dangerous-looking sparkle in her eyes. It was Zell's birthday. She had an idea. One whisper into Xu's ear brought terror to the older girls face. Rinoa thought she had found her way to be 'a part' of the group. Squall said no with such gusto that Irvine was knocked flat on his little rump. Selphie wagged a tiny finger at Rinoa. "You can't be IN it, Rinoa, we've got a much better job for you." She rubbed her hands together with maliciousness astonishing to see in a six year old. She eyed Squall contentedly, laughing quietly to herself. Xu, Nida, Rinoa, and Irvine stood in shock as Selphie walked off to find some instruments.  
  
"One...two...tree..*hit it*!" Selphie slammed her tiny hips into the tambourine she had found. Irvine banged delightedly on pots, pans and various buckets with his "drumsticks", and Xu and Quistis spun wildly around their little "booth", smashing fingers into four different Fisher Price eight-keyed pianos.Nida took control of the mass of T-boards they had clamped together to make a moving stage which turned in a slow circle around the yard.   
  
Zell laughed and clapped. This was the best birthday he'd ever had. Even Seifer was being nice to him today.  
  
Squall squeezed his eyes shut in agitation. It was off key and he hated the song, a sweet, cuddly fluffy-chocobo sounding song. He opened an eye long enough to see Selphie nudge Xu and Xu sadly mouth the word 'now' to Rinoa. He flinched as the new girl aproached him. She was gonna make him sing, or play an instrument, or something....worse...  
  
".....Squall?" she asked timidly, He glanced around for help, noting that Ellone was at the other side of the yard, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin were with her, and everyone else was in the band. He was all alone. "Yes?" he said politely,straining to look over her shoulder as if he was interested in the music.  
  
Rinoa swallowed hard. 'Ask him to Dance?!?!' her mind screamed. she reminded herself to yell at Selphie later for this.She looked behind her and saw Edea and her father coaxing her mother to stand by the tiny floating stage. Selphie sounded time to the song and her mother began to sing.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs....on the stage...on my own...."  
  
Finally Rinoa mustered up her courage. "Dance with me!" she said. Squall hid the terror in his face, and remained silent.   
  
"...Whenever said my words...wishing they...would be heard..."  
  
Rinoa decided she wasn't going to be disueded."I get it!" she said sweetly "You only dance with girls you like, right?" She made a swinging, hypnotic motion with her hand "You will like me....You will like me...." she smiled "Did it work?"   
  
".....I saw you smiling at me...was it real, or just my fantasy?..."  
  
"I can't dance." said Squall quietly. "Sure you can!" Rinoa cried, and she dragged him out into the middle of the yard.   



	3. Chapter Two, Shiva emerges

Disclaimer: I dun own FF8, or the characters or the GF's,but.... I want Zellu-chan! (er...Japanese accent. Zellu-chan 'steada Zell-chan. Annoying, ne?) Uh, if you haven't beaten the game, theres a spoiler here. la la laa! Enjoy!  
  
**_Remember_**  
  
I've found you,  
suddenly  
no warning.  
everything  
my downfall,  
my success,  
my most precious treasure.  
lost, happened, never did.  
because of you.  
  
**_Chapter Two: Shiva emerges  
April_**  
  
Selphie squeaked in anticipation.They were going on a mission, a quest, adventure, danger, she couldn't wait!  
  
Ellone laughed "Calm *down*, Sefy, hun, save that spunk for when we get attacked!" Ellone reached down and tickled little Selphie. She squeaked again, giggling and squirming until Ellone ceased.  
  
Irvine grabbed his toy bee-bee gun and stood silently in the corner, a sly smile on his face. "I'll save ya if ya get in twoble, Sefy."  
  
Selphie raised an eyebrow and grabbed her Nunchaku. "Thanks, *Irvy*, but no thanks, I can take care of *myself*."   
  
Seifer burst out laughing "Wow, *cowboy*,your 'girlfriend' doesn't need *you*, I guess!" he hefted his cardboard sword. Fujin giggled, if you could call that giggling, and Raijin laughed as well. Fujin gathered up her paper Shuriken((A/N: Ninja stars, Chibi-Fuu has little paper versions of the weapon she will weild when she's older ^,^;;)) and Raijin picked up a stick, which Fujin laughed at.  
  
Ellone turned to Xu. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She said. Xu smiled "An Adventure on my birthday." She hugged Ellone "Thanks, sis."  
  
Squall slunk into the room, holding a sword much like Seifer's. Seifer came over, picked it up and examined it. "Not bad..." he said, "*Chickenwuss* can copy things good." Zell growled "Hey!"  
Quistis snapped her 'whip', made of a cord and a stick, "Shush, both of you!" she said. Xu gulped, clutching her bow and arrow close to her chest. Nida pocketed his darts, Zell had made them too.They wouldn't even take out someones eye.'~But they looked so cool!~' Nida thought.  
  
Ellone looked at the array of children. "Wheres Rinoa?" a tug at her blue-green wrap answered her. Rinoa showed Ellone the contraption strapped to her arm. It let loose a larger version of Shuriken, that Fujin had made for her. She and Zell had done a good job making 'weapons'. He himself would go unarmed.  
  
Ellone smiled "Everyone ready?" she asked. They all nodded. Of course, Matron would be within calling distance, so they were going to be fine.They set off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Squall peered into the cave. Zell peeked over his shoulder. "Wow..." breathed Nida, poking his head beneath Zells arm. Rinoa squeaked "Are yoo gunna go in?" Nida looked afraid and moved closer to Zell "I dunno..." said Zell, looking to Squall. Squall looked up at Ellone, who shrugged. Seifer scowled "Aww *c'mon*! Lets go!" "AFFIRMATIVE!" said Fujin excitedly. Squall nodded, pulling Irvine to his side, "Lets go." He and Irvine led the way, everyone close behind.  
  
Walking furthur and furthur in, Squall peered into the dark. After a while, he saw what seemed to be a light. Pulling Irvine closer, he whispered "Should we go check it out, Irvy?" Irvine grinned. "Yeah." Nida cuddled up to Zell "Zelly..." He said worriedly. Selphie and Rinoa looked excited, and Ellone, Quistis,and Xu were walking slow paced behind everyone. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin looked ready for a battle. Suddenly, Squall and Irvine broke into a run. Shocked, everyone else quickened their pace.  
  
When they caught up to the boys, Irvine spread his arms and they all stopped.  
  
Squall stepped up slowly to what was making the 'Light' they had seen. Irvine kept everyone at bay, a few feet behind. Squall peered up at the tall, beautiful lady he saw before him, trapped in ice.  
  
Ellone hissed in disbelief. '~A GF!~'  
  
Dropping his "sword", Squall reached up and touched his tiny hands to the ice.  
  
Suddenly, an ear peircing crack was heard, and then another and another, vines of cracking ice spread from Squalls hands, until peices began to fall. Still he didn't move away. He gritted his teeth as chunks of ice fell around him. A moan was heard, and the lady in the ice began to stir.  
  
Squall moved back then, lowering himself to one knee instinctively. The Lady climbed out of her "cage" and surveyed all the children behind Squall, then dropped her cold eyes to him. She bent and cupped his chin. He shivered, but didn't pull away. "Little one..." She said quietly. He moved a tiny hand up to his chin, removing her hand and turning it to plant a kiss on it, gently.  
  
She smiled. His etiquette was exceptional. "I am Shiva, little one. I shall protect you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rinoa stayed at the orphanage for about a week, playing, laughing.Then the time came for the Caraway's to leave, and for Ellone to go with them.   
  
_"I have to go, Squall."  
"B-but sis!"   
"No buts, sweetie. I have to. Its not my choice."_  
  
They tried to get Rinoa to stay.  
  
_"Ooh, Mommy, I really don't want to leave all the kids!"  
"Yeah, Matwon, couldn't she stay?"  
"Booyaka! Yeah!"  
"She could stay in our bed!"  
"AFFIRMATIVE!"  
"Pwease, Matwon?"  
"She's really nice, ya know!"  
"And she likes Candyland!"  
"NIDA!"_  
  
((A/N: If you couldn't tell who was talking, it was, in line order, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Xu, Fujin, Irvine, Raijin, Nida, and then everyone together, excluding Rinoa, Squall, Ellone, and all the 'adults'.^^))  
  
It was hopeless.  
  
"Bye!" said Rinoa sadly, having to be half pushed, half dragged away.  
  
Squall peered out the door as they left, everyone filing inside.He looked at the car, The Caraways would drop Ellone off where she needed to be, then go back to Galbadia, assuming it was safe now, it had been weeks since they had been driven out for disobeying the President's orders. Edea turned, "Come back in, Squall."  
  
He looked at her. "I have to find Sis!" he shouted, turning and running. Edea started after him, he noticed, but she stopped. He felt another presence, but ignored it, running. He looked around, and sighed. Seeing nothing, he turned back.   
  
"I can't find Sis..." he said to Edea sadly.   
  
She nodded at him, then he looked up. A man, brown locks hanging in his face, a large blade strapped at his hip. The other presence. Squall stood in awe of him. The only thing he managed to do was stutter out the words "Who is that, Matwon?"  
  
"No one," she said kindly "you don't need to know. There's only one Squall allowed around here." Squall looked puzzledly at the man, then at Edea. That made no sense...one Squall? There *was* only one Squall.  
  
"Will you be okay? Can you do it by yourself?" Edea asked the man. He saluted, and Squall's jaw dropped when he saw the man seem to evaporate into thin air.  
  
((A/N: there's the spoiler, that happened after you beat the game...mucho mucho sorry people!))  
  
After he got over the awe, Edea left him alone. He felt a few drops of water hit his head and saw dark spots on his Orange shirt. Squall held back the tears, it was raining, the world was crying, Ellone had left.  
  
"I'll be okay, Sis..." He called out into the rain. " I can take care of myself!"  
  
He looked up at the sky sadly. Then he heard the screech.  
  
His eyes went wide. '~Ellone!~' he thought, running in the direction of the sound. '~Ellone!!!~' He spotted the car in the distance, and he started running faster...what was that, on the car? What *was* that?!?!  
  
A SnowLion, with what looked like a Galbadian soldier attempting to harness it was madly crashing into the car. Squall thought the soldier was having trouble controlling it, then he realized he was ramming the Snowlion into the car intentionally. He cried out, then ran swiftly across the feild.  
  
"Shiva!!!" he screamed, calling for her, needing her, He needed to save them. His knees buckled, he fell and blacked out.  
  
Shiva emerged from behind Squall. He gave her strength, but he couldn't see this. She closed her eyes and cried "Diamond Dust!"  
  
Squall reawakened. He saw that Rinoa and Mr. and Mrs. Caraway were out of the car.The dead bodies of the SnowLion and the soldier lay a small distance away. Mr Caraway was conscious, cradling both Mrs. Caraway and Rinoa in his arms. Ellone was nowhere to be seen. Squall walked up to Mr. Caraway. "I can take Rinoa back to the orphanage, and get Matron to come and help. I can carry Rinoa." Mr. Caraway nodded, his leg broken and a grimace of pain on his face. Squall lifted Rinoa onto his back. He trudged back wearily toward the orphanage.  



	4. Chapter Three, Angelo and Levithan

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8...and I hope noone gets mad that I squished Zell and Rinoa's big experiences together in one chapter. they did get along pretty well in the game, ne? ^,^  
**_  
Remember  
_**  
Alone, unknown, wanting something  
a sound, a voice  
something new  
A revelation sweeps  
the steps   
and I laugh  
because I knew it was coming.  
  
**_  
Chapter Three: Angelo and Leviathan  
May_**  
  
Squall walked into the room for the third time that day. He wanted her to wake up. He stood in the doorway, just staring at her. She might know what had happened to Ellone. And besides, she was pretty cool.  
  
Selphie, the only other in the room, had been sitting by Rinoa's bedside. She yawned."I'm gonna take a nap, Squally..." She said, sleepily. He nodded and took her place by the bed. After a while he stood up and walked to the center of the room, looking around.  
  
Rinoa's tiny eyelids fluttered open. She peered around the room, remembering where she was and what had happened. She spotted Squall, and tested herself. Sitting up, she was fine, nothing hurt. She jumped up "You saved me!" she cried. Squall turned. "Ohh! I knew someone would come, I just knew it!" She threw her arms around him and swung herself, laughing with glee.He hugged her back a moment before setting her down."I need to know what happened to Sis."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rinoa looked at her mother, unconcious on the bed. Her father had said she wasn't going to survive. She leaned over and kissed her mother's forehead tearfully. "I love you, Mommy."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Out in the woods, Nida curled up in Zells lap. Rinoa sat placently on a rock, Quistis and Xu on either side. Fujin lay her head on Seifer's knee, a leg draped over Raijin's own. She grinned, She owned these boys, in a way. Selphie bounced around the clearing for a bit, finally settling down next to Irvine, letting his arm encircle her. Squall paced, then turned to Rinoa. "Look..." he said softly "I'm sorry you lost your mom, but we need to know what happened to Sis. Your dad said he didn't see her at all when he first saw the Snowlion. You have to talk. Please."  
  
Rinoa whimpered softly, and Xu placed an arm around her, casting an icy glare at Squall. Rinoa nuzzled Xu gently, tears streaming down her cheeks. Squall sighed, exasperated, and threw up his hands,turning from the group. "I just want to know what happened to my sister!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Squall slipped into bed, pulling the covers up around him. He listened to Raijin begin to snore and Zell whimper softly from a nightmare. Sometime in the night Irvine and Seifer got up and came back with drinks of water, offering him a sip when they saw he was awake. Squall tossed and turned long after the water was gone and everyone was asleep.Then she came.  
  
Rinoa was silent as cats paws and he only noticed someone was there when his bed creaked from her tiny weight. He turned over in surprise, sitting up.  
  
She waved her arms "Shh! Squall, its *mee*!"  
  
He let a sound escape that was a cross between a sigh and a groan. "Whatsa matter?" he asked "Can't sleep or somthin'?"  
  
She nodded slowly "And...something *else*...." He looked at her questioningly, throwing back the comforter for her to crawl inside.She snuggled up to him with a content sigh.  
  
"Elle's safe. I *swear* I watched her soar."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ellone peered around the deck of the ship. It was a nice ship. She pet the dog at her feet gently, bending down to whisper in its ear "Griever, sweet boy, you'll have to go to her and protect her now. I've got others to protect me. She needs *someone*." She took the dog behind the cabins, nodding at it. She watched as it changed into a huge black lion, standing on two feet. She smiled. "Now soar." The lion sped off on air back towards the orphanage she loved.  
***  
(A/N : It was purposely done that Rin and Elle used the same word; 'Soar'. Fact is, Ellone escaped on Griever, only Rinoa couldn't see him. He wasn't her GF. And, yes, Rin's sleeping with Squall X_x;; They're little kids! If you had a big-brother-type-person and you couldn't sleep, and your parents were....half dead, or, not there, where would *you* go? See?Thank you!!!)  
***  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zell looked at the scruffy dog inspectingly. "Hmmm..." Selphie threw her arms around it at once. Seifer sneered at it, and when it didn't run he laughed, bending down and petting it. The dog let itself be subjected to this, until Rinoa and Squall rose sleepily together and entered the main room. Irvine whispered in Quistis's ear, causing the blonde to shout "They *slept* together!?!?!?"  
  
Squall blushed "She..ahh...couldn't sleep..." he said softly. Rinoa shrugged it off and looked at the dog for a split second until it ran out of Selphie's grasp and nuzzled her gently. She giggled and smiled "I think he likes me..." She said with a laugh. Xu grinned "That means *you* get to name him, 'lil angel." Xu had taken Rin on as a sort of daughter, and called her pet names like this often. Rinoa thought for a second, small brows wrinkling. She gasped as a sort of revelation swept over her tiny five year old body. "Angel.." she murmured "Angel..oh...Angel-oh..Angelo!" The syllables mixed in her mouth and when they emerged everyone there was inclined to agree. Angelo was his name.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fujin's birthday was uneventful. Nida scraped his knee, and Raijin got sick on cake. Angelo was a perfect gentleman, however, and brought Fujin some flowers from the flower feild on the side of the house.  
(( A/N: Fujin's B-Day was May 28th, my birthday! Yay!))  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zell's mouth watered as the hotdog was placed before him. "Thanks Matwon!" he mumbled, barely remembering his manners in the face of food. He stuffed the large dog down his throat, his huge bites leaving Quistis and Selphie in awe. "Z-z-zell!" Nida stuttered "You're going to choke yourself!" Zell licked his fingers and made smacking noises, grinning because he was finished. "Will I really?" He crooned, rising from the seat. Nida followed him out of the room, shocked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So whaddaya want to do today, guys?" asked Selphie, busting into the boy's room. Raijin's arm flailed from beneath Irvine and the little cowboy whined softly "Seifer! Gerrroff!" Seifer grimaced and pushed Zell "Can't! Chickenwuss is perched on my chest" Zell began to cry "It's not my fault! Nida and Squall..." Nida rolled off and unburied Zell and Irvine "I'm sorry!" he cried, hugging Zell. "I got an idea..." said Irvine "Lets go out 'sploring again!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nida wrapped his arm around a still sniffling Zell. "Hey!" cried Rinoa, Angelo on her heels. "There's a lake up here!" "Hear that, Zell?" Said Nida sweetly "We can go swimming." Zell cheered a bit. "You're the best, Nida." Nida grinned "Naw.." He blushed a bit. "Hey! lets go!" He grabbed Zells hand and started running to the large lake.  
Zell, now much happier, plunged in "Cannonball!!!!" he cried, although he didn't make much of a splash. Selphie splashed Quistis, who laughed and pounced, dragging both under. Fujin watched quietly for a minute,as Raijin leaned over and peered in. With a malicious grin, Fujin raised her leg and booted him in. Irvine and Seifer began laughing hysterically. Squall sat on a rock, snickering quietly. Xu rolled her eyes and lay out on another rock, Rinoa hopping around nearby.  
Zell climbed out and began poking around."W-w-what's this?" Zell's voice sounded. Nida splashed over. "What's what?" Zell held out a smooth, circular rock with an 'S' on it. The 'S' had sort of a head and tail, and it was a blue-green color. Squall stood and walked over. "It's not an M-stone..." he said quietly. Zell turned and looked at the lake for a minute. "Get out for a second every-buddy..." He said slowly, Quistis pulled Selphie out and Raijin climbed out hurriedly. Nida crouched behind Zell "Whatcha gonna do, Zelly?" Zell didn't answer, but reached down and immersed the stone in the water.   
Suddenly, a column of water rose a few feet from Zell. It began about the size of a T-Rexaur bone, any of the children could have wrapped their hands around it. Then it grew, taller, thicker. All the kids moved away and huddled together, except for Zell and Nida, the former keeping the stone immersed and the latter wrapping his arms supportingly around Zell.The column rose, breaking off from the water and spattering the children with wet. It curled and writhed, seeming to grow fins and a head, its new-formed tail flailing. Zell's mouth dropped. "It's a GF like Shiva!" He cried, although no one understood how he had come to that conclusion, for all he knew it was a monster that they would have a tough time running away from. Somehow, when Zell named it a GF everyone believed him. A voice was heard,and they all realized it was the thing, the GF.   
"I am Leviathan! You have been chosen, young master, and I am yours!" Zell bowed shortly, utter joy in his eyes.  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
